Thieving Fate
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! JingxOCRating might be higher. ON HOLD FOR NOW. Considering rewriting this story.
1. 1st Shot: The legend of Heloin

**Title:** Thieving Fate

**Rated**: T (The rated might go up)

**Genre:** Action/ Adventure/ Fantasy/ Romance

**Pairing:** Jing x OC(Stacie)

_**Heloin (Hell-o-inn)**_

**Summary:  
**Stacie Mizu's life was normal. She goes to school, had family and friends, and live in a house in Tokyo. Through she didn't believe in the legend her father told her about. That there to be a land called Heloin near Tokyo and turn into a other world. One day when she turn fifteen, her mother gave her a medallion called "The Star Key" and got sent to Heloin. While she there, she meets the Bandit King, Jing and partner in crime, Kir. Now she has to help him get the five Angel's Envious jewels while fighting a mysterious group and trying to live a normal life with the Bandit King.

**A/N:**_ This is my first Jing: King of Bandits fan fic and I hope it good. Anyway its a AU fan fiction._

**Warning: violence, language, sexual content, Adult content, drugs, alcohol and might oocness in characters.**

* * *

**1st Shot: The legend of Heloin**

"Stacie aren't you exited?" said a girl with glasses covering her blue eyes and she hair was in black pigtail. Both girls wore an Inochi Kanpai High School girl's uniform, an blue scottish skirt, a blue jacket with the school symbol on their left side of chest, a white blouse, a red ribbon under but around the collar of the blouse and dark brown school shoes. "No, not at all" said the redhead with green eyes. She wore her hair in a bun which had a purple ribbon tie around it. "What? It your fifteen birthday, don't tell me that your special day isn't that great."

"Rika…" She look at her with annoyed eyes. "My mom never gives me normal stuff. She always gives me like real weaponries like swords, guns, shields, spears and don't get me started about what she called "training"."

"Yeah your mom is really weird, Stacie. She trained you like Daisuke's mom did to him. Maybe…"

"Rika, DNAngel is a comic book story. It didn't happen in the real world." She stop at front of her house while Rika went beside her. "Stacie when we were little kids, you used to believe in magic but now ever since your father…"

"Ah bye Rika, see you tomorrow at school." Stacie ran to the house and shut the door. She look down at the floor and thought.

_Father…_

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey Stacie basely, wanna hear a story?" six year old Stacie sat on her father's lap and smile. "Sure daddy."_

_Her father grin his genuine smile at her._

_"Ok Stacie basely, a long time ago, there another land near Japan. It was called Heloin. In Heloin were monsters, princesses, and Kings but in Heloin there were a lot of bandits. Bandits that stole a lot things like gold, jewels, and women. Well a sorcerer named Botlock wanted to stop the bandits or they'll made Japan get the nickname of "Bandit land" too."_

_"Heloin's nickname was "Bandit Land"?"_

_"Yep Stacie, it was called that because…well…there were a lot bandits there."_

_"Wow. There had to be a lot of them if it got that nickname."_

_"Anyway, Botlock used a magical crystal to separate Heloin from this world and made the land to its own world but using such an item, drains an old Sorcerer. With little energy he had left, he Split up the crystal in to five parts and sent each one to a place in both worlds so that way evil won't get it and mix the world in to one again."_

_"What happen to him next daddy?"_

_"Sadly he die after using too much energy of separating the world, the crystal and sending each part of the crystal to one place."_

_"Oh...even though it had a sad ending. I really like the story daddy"_

_"That great to hear that Stacie" He kiss her on the forehead, put her down on the floor, and walk to the door. "Daddy?"_

_"Yeah Stacie?"_

_"Is there really magic in the world?"_

_"Sure Stacie. There really is a thing called Magic."_

**(End Flashback)**

_'There no such as thing as magic'_ thought the redhead. "Stacie are you home?"

"Yeah mom." A woman who look like she was in her late twenties came in the hallway. She had long red hair like Stacie. She was wearing a apron and rub her hands on it. "Stacie I got a present for you." Stacie gave a disapprove look. "Oh great! Another crappy gift, so what is it?"

"An necklace." Stacie's eyes jump in joy after hearing the word 'necklace'. "Really! Mom I didn't know…"

Stacie's mom show her a golden yet rusty medallion with a star in the middle. "It called the "Star Key" it impose to have magical properties Stacie." She put the Star Key around Stacie's neck. "Oh how cute. You look like me when I was your age."

"Ah…thanks mom" said Stacie who look at the medallion with uninterested. "Sweetie go get me some sunflower powder in the basement for a potion I'm making."

"Alright." Stacie went to the basement and took two big ninja stars that can be hold in the center. '_I should had known she didn't get a beautiful necklace but a rusty piece of crap. (mentally sigh) I guess that what happen your mother is a owner of a magic shop.'_ Stacie saw the powder and took it from the shelf. _'I think I should practice with these. Although I already an expert with these type of weapons, they're my favorite weapons to used'._

She look at the ground which in the center of the floor was a transformation circle (A/N: if you watch Full Metal Alchemist or any other anime show that has a transformation circle, it look like that). "I never notice that there" said Stacie in confusion. She took the two big ninja stars and went in the circle. The moment she step in, the circle and medallion started to glow. "Wha…What going on?" Suddenly there was a big flash of white light. When the light disappear, there was no one in the basement except for the spill sunflower powder on the floor.

**-Same time-**

In a temple near heaven's lake, a boy who look about sixteen was looking at the weird symbols on the wall. He had unruly black hair and dark gray eyes. He wore a beat up orange coat, a black top, and black pants and shoes. He touch the wall with one hand while another one holding an old book.

"Jing why are we doing here? There nothing here but dirty walls" said the talking black feather albatross with a red bandana around his neck. Jing look at the albatross. "In this temple, shows information on the five Angel's envious jewels. I need to found what these symbol mean to find out where they're are."

"Well while you're doing this, I'll going to find me a woman." Jing sigh in annoyed. Kir cross his wings across his chest and turn around so he won't face his friend and partner. "C'mon Jing I'm board and besides it not like a beautiful girl is going to pop out of nowhere."

Suddenly the room started to light up. Jing and Kir look where the light was coming from. It was coming from the transformation circle in the center of the room. Then a big flash of white light filled the room. Jing cover his face with his arms as the light blind him. When it faded, Jing unfold his arms and saw a beautiful redhead unconscious in the middle of the circle belong with two big ninja stars. "Oh wow I should had done that years ago" said Kir while Jing gave a "fag me" look.

Jing went to her to see if she was ok. He sigh that she was but unconscious. He pick her up in bridal style let down a broken wall. Before Jing could leave her to rest, the redhead grab his waist put him down with her. Jing blush while trying to her let go but eventually he gave up. He decide since he stuck here, he rather take a quick nap. So he closed his eyes and went asleep. Belong with the redhead who thought his lap was like a pillow.


	2. 2nd Shot: The journey begins

**2nd Shot: The journey begins**

Cold.

Coldness was the first thing Stacie felt as she went to darkness. She didn't see anything but black. This frighten her a lot. She try to move but couldn't. Her body was numb. It was like she was in a block of ice. You couldn't move and at the same time you were cold.

Sudden she felt something making for warm pick her up for the cold. She really like the warm. She felt safe and at the same time she was a little nervous. Soon as she was relax with the warm, it started to faded and the cold started to come back. '_No! Come back' _she thought as she force herself to move to order to get it. She caught it and brought it back to her. It was fighting to get free but she hold on. Soon it stop fighting and stay. Stacie was happy to feel this kind of warmth. She hadn't felt it for a long time. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

> > > > > > > >> >

Jing woke up to see that the redhead was still sleeping. He soon notice he and her was cover by a big light brown blanket and it was night time out. "I see one of you is awake". He turn in front of him to see a old man looking at him with a happy look on his face. The old man had brown eyes and no white hair on his head except the sides on it. He also has a long white bread and wore a priest outfit. "When I came here, I saw you sleeping with a very beautiful girl. I thought you doing research on the Five Angel's Envious Jewels."

"I was…" Jing suddenly look at the transformation circle and continue "…but suddenly that circle glow and than after a big flash of light, she appear in the middle of it. Hey old man, what kind of transformation circle is it?" Jing look at the old priest, he know he must have been confuse on what he told him. "Boy, when she wakes up, ask her where she's from?"

"Huh? But why?"

"Please ask her, I have an idea from where she came from."

"And where that?" The old priest began to look serious. "The outer world."

The outer world? He knew what the old man was talking about, everyone heard of the legend that Heloin was once apart of it but it was impossible to contact the other world now since the outer world doesn't have any magical beings there anymore or was it? Still Jing was shocked by the old man's answer.

"I know its impossible but this circle was use to bring people to Heloin from the outer world." The old priest turn to the exit of the temple but before he exit, he turn to Jing. "Please boy ask her. This will mean there still a way to go to their world and ours." With that he left, making Jing think on what he said.

> > > > > > > > >

"_Hey Jing, how is she?"_

Voices.

"_She fine. She just resting."_

"_So get up and found out where the Angel's Envious Jewels are."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because the girl has your friend tied up in her arms." _

"_AHH don't do that you old geezer."_

Stacie open her eyes to see where the voices belong to. One of the voices belong to an old man and another belong to a talking bird.

_'I must be dreaming. Birds can't talk'_ thought Stacie while going back to sleep on her warm pillow.

"_Ah how cute, she think your lap is a pillow or something. Look likes Jing has a new girlfriend. Too bad I didn't get some of her."_

_"Kir she...she just tried. So leave."_

_"Ah if you don't have any interest in her than why are you__ blushing?"_ Stacie was in confusion, they couldn't be talking about her, right? She open her eyes again to see not only a boy who was one year older than her but she was laying on his lap.

"Ahhh!"

She jump back to see what she was sleeping on was an older boy's lap. She was embarrassed now. She could feel her cheeks heat up. She notice he was staring at her. This made her cheeks hotter as she realize how cute he was, unruly black hair, dark grey eyes, and a good figure to match. She snap back into reality as the old man started to laugh. "I see she already like what she sees."

"What? No I…just shock that I was resting on a boy's lap. I never done that before" she said while putting her hand behind her head and still blushing. He look at her some more until he spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated as he stared in to her forest green eyes. Stacie stared in to his steel grey eyes. "I'm…I'm fine. Nothing to worry about" she said.

Kir flew to her and put his wing to her. "Hello my sweet angel. Are you here to be mine?" She turn away from the black bird and sweat drop. "Ah…I must be really be dreaming. I mean birds can't talk if you don't count parrots. Hey are you a parrot?"

"NO! I'm albatross!" Said the bird in a very annoy tone. Stacie place her head on the blanket. "Yes, this proves I'm dreaming." The boy look at her like she crazy. "Um… what your name?" said the boy. She got up and look at him.

"Oh ah…Stacie, Stacie Mizu."

"Well…my name is Jing, this old priest's name is Omoide, and the black bird with the bandana is Kir."

"Ah…nice to meet you all" she said, still wondering if this is a dream or not. Jing got up and look at her. "Where are you came from?"

"Ah…Tokyo." He gave a confuse look. "Where that?" Stacie look at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean 'where that', it's in Japan, a country that part of one of the seven continents."

"Ms. Mizu, can I ask you a question?" ask Omoide. Stacie look at him, listening on what his question is. "How did you use that circle? Jing told me you came from there." Stacie look at the circle, it look like the same one in her basement. Speaking of the basement, why wasn't she in the basement right now?

She look around where she was now. Dirty walls with strange writing, Broken up statues and floor. She could tell she was in a temple of some sort. She look at Omoide who was waiting for an answer. "Um…let's see, mom told me to get some sunflower powder for her. Than, I went to the basement and took the Havoc-type twin ninja stars with me because I wanted to practice with those kind of weapons. Next, I got the powder and saw the weird circle. Than all of a sudden, when I step in to it, the circle and my medallion started to glow and…"

"What medallion?" ask Jing. Stacie took off the Star Key and show it to Jing, Kir, and Omoide. "Looks like it belong to a dead king" said Kir but Omoide gasped. "It can't be."

"What?" Before she got her answer, the wall in the far right got explode.

As the smoke clear, a group of ugly muscle monsters appear. The old Priest went in front of them. "Get out of here you fiends, this is no place for unworthy creatures" but they didn't listen to the old man but laugh. "Sorry old geezer but we have to do business here" said the mouse man. "Yeah gave us all the books or whatever is about the five Angel's envious Jewels" said a Cyclops. "Or we'll make sure those wrinkles upside down" said a bear.

"No you will…" before he could finish on what he was saying, Jing went in front of him. The monsters laughed. "Ah how cute, hey boy! Go play ball or something?"

Jing grab Kir and the room started to glow green. Sudden Kir got attached to Jing's right arm, his ribcage reach over his whole arm, and his beak and wings grew much longer. "I think you should listen to your elders more." He pointed Kir to the monsters but they weren't scared, not to some kid and his pet bird. They started to charge at them.

"GIVE ME A KIR ROVALE!" Jing shouted and green energy balls hit the monsters and sent them flying outside the temple. "Well that takes care of them" said Jing.

"Not quite brat." Jing and Omoide turn around to see a chicken-type monster hold a shape dagger to Stacie's neck. "Puck da! Now we'll repeat ourselves again. Gave us anything on the five Angel's Envious Jewels or this little redhead is going to go to a place where angels live." This made the situation worse but Jing sigh and put his head down in defeat. "We'll gave you what you need."

"JING WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAYING?" said Kir who stared at him shocked. "What more worth it Kir, Jewels or someone's life?" Suddenly they heard someone giggled and realize it was Stacie. "What so funny girl?" said the Chicken monster in anger.

"You" said Stacie between her laughs. The Chicken monster's anger began grew as she laugh harder. "STOP LAUGHING" said the chicken as he tries to stab her with the dagger. "Stacie!" Suddenly Stacie grab the chicken's arm and throw him to the wall hard without getting stab with the dagger. Jing and Kir just stand there shock at what they just saw. Stacie notice this and put her hand back on her head again. "Um…don't stare at me like that please?" Jing and Kir stop staring and look the other way. All the monsters including the chicken monster all back away and ran for their life.

Stacie look at the old priest. "Mr. Omoide what were going to say about the medallion?"

Omoide sat on a stone and remain silence like that for a while until he broke it. "That medallion is a key to travel between worlds back and ford. I don't know how you got such a powerful item but you have to keep it safe or someone will get it and travel to your world and cause damage, even if they get one part of it."

"One part of it? But the medallion look whole to me" said Stacie who look at the Star key in confusion. Jing took it from Stacie's hand and put his other hand on top on it. "It may look like it one…" Jing took the hand on top of the medallion and separate it of one half of the Star Key "…but it is really is two pieces of one." Jing put it back together and give it back to Stacie. She look at it a little guilty "and here I called it a piece of crap." She look at the symbolic wall tablet and look at hard. "I know what it said here."

"You read Latin?" said Jing in interest. "Yep, I learn it from my father."

"Great, can you tell me what it said." Stacie started to read it:

_As you're here in this place_

_You can't spread you wings_

_You can only drown_

_In the darkness you created_

_That they'll never understand_

_But this jewel will help you_

_With the pain that surface_

_The Tears of Hope_

_'Some kind of riddle that might lead to ones of the jewels'_ thought Jing. He notice Stacie was looking at him. "Sorry but that it" said Stacie looking at Jing. "I'll like to read the other four tablets in this room but as you see they're all destroy."

"It's alright, at least I know where one is. All I have to do is solve the riddle for the Tears of Hope" said Jing started walking to the exit of the temple "Thank you Stacie"

"Hold it buster" Jing look at Stacie. "I want to come with you and beside I don't how I activated the circle." Stacie run to Jing at tug his collar of his coat so he can look at her. Jing realize their faces were almost close together, it made him blush. "Listen I think I can help you look for this jewel or whatever. So let me come with you or I'll follow on my own free will."

"Do as you wish but be warm you have to be clever and fast to keep up with me okay Red"

"Sure Jing that no problem for me" said Stacie who know it wasn't a dream now.


	3. 3rd Shot: The Five Angel’s Envious Jewel

**3rd Shot: The Five Angel's Envious Jewels **

_I met an angel once_

_Who lost his innocents on day one_

_While he lost his wings on day two_

_Soon he lost his halo on day three_

_After that he lost his sight of unreality on day four_

_On day five he lost the taste of freedom_

_Next he lost his scent of lies on day six_

_Lastly he lost his old self on day seven_

_After he realize there no such thing as peace _

_(By me)_

"So Jing where are we going that you think the Tears of Hope is?"

"Yeah I mean how do you even know this place exactly have this Tears of Hope?" Stacie, Kir, and Jing were riding on a train to their desolation of the Tears of Hope. Kir was sitting next to Stacie. Stacie look at Jing who was in front of her. "Well if you listen to the riddle closely it said 'You can't spread your wings, You can only drown, In the darkness you created, that they'll never understand' well it means a place where they never see what true darkness is or other words what true pain is."

"You mean a place where there no crime, deaths, or even war, that impossible!"

"Yeah I have to agree with Red here, Jing. There can't be a place like that." Jing look out the window and continue "There is one place like that, like Stacie said, 'there no crime, deaths, or even war' but there more, there no weather, no emotion, no colors, no choice, even no memories of what out there. They're like robots; they're raised to obey their town's rules, to talk right, to not to be rude, It a prefect town of no freedom where you don't realize you're wasting your life."

"It sound like a book I read before. Anyway Jing can you tell me why you want this Tears of Hope?"

"It not only the Tears of Hope I want, it's all five of the Angel's Envious Jewels."

"The Five Angel's Envious Jewels?" Stacie said in confusion. Jing look at her and smiled "Well most people hadn't heard of the legend but I'll tell you." He sigh first before continue:

"They say that the Five Angel's Envious Jewels were made by the tears of angels themselves. In the legend, Heaven is an eternal paradise of peace, angels there back then they didn't have any negative emotions until an angel fell to Earth. The other angels look for him and it took five years until he was found but it was too late. He require negative emotions like hate, anger, even desire of something other than god. The angel's eternal paradise was grumbling down from the sky. The angels cried tears of their beliefs in to five jewels to stop him from hurting and tainting their eternal paradise any farer. The 'affected' angel began to envious the angel's success of making the jewels. He had never done that and knows he couldn't so he decided to steal the jewels. That night, he took the jewels and left Heaven but before he did, he send all of his negative emotions to the sleeping angels of heaven. The thing is after he back on earth he died and the jewels he took were somehow gone. The reason the Five Angel's Envious jewels got its name is because the angel took them was feeling that emotion."

Stacie look at the window which show it was now sunny and soon night will blanket the sky once more. She really understands the legend but why was Jing wanted them. She could tell it was something he wasn't telling her but what? "Stacie?" She stopped thinking and look at him. "Do you understand what I said?"

"Yeah I did but I want to know why you want them Jing?" He look at her with no expression on his face. "I mean is there something you're not telling me? Something about yourself?" Jing didn't know it but Stacie could tell in his eyes he was wondering what to say to the redhead. Kir flew to a female passenger and in that cabin, you can hear a smack and the albatross saying ouch. Stacie looked at that direction where Kir was; she couldn't help laughed at the beat up albatross while Kir shot an icy cold glare at her. Jing smile at those two, it seem she was getting use of being in this world. He wonder what was her life was like? She properly had a good one, by the way she acting. He couldn't help but look at her. She has her personality before she die. Her eyes too.He couldn't help but to think of her.

**(5 hours later)**

It was night time once again, the cabin inside was filled with the darkness of the night, the only light that gleam in blue in the darkness was the moon. Jing look out the window while Kir snored on the passenger chair and Stacie slept on her blue pillow with orange and green swirls. He couldn't sleep somehow, he didn't know what. He look at the young girl in front of him, the girl who didn't know what she got herself in to. That she will be in great danger and he know it. He didn't wanted her to come along, he didn't wanted to see another woman die in front of his face again but even if he had said no, she will follow him anyway and he could tell she was hard to lose.

"Jing?" Stacie look at him with one eye while the another slept "why weren't you asleep yet?" Jing smile at her, her innocents is like a little child but somehow at the same time it was mature. "I just can't sleep sometimes" Stacie got up and sat next to Jing. "Jing you never answer my question and I don't know why but I know better not to pride in people's private life. Soon I'm going to find out Jing and you know that." She stared out the window to see a blue wasteland and smile. "My father told me it's good to tell someone something before it's hurts them. I think he was the greatest dad in the world when I was a little girl. He used to read me bedtime stories and told me legends; I remember one of my favorites he told me was the legend of Heloin. I believe in everything he say…" Her smile turn to a frown. "I wish..." Jing listen carefully on what she was going to say but instead she smile at him. "Ahhh maybe I'll you later ok?"

"ok" Jing could tell she forge that smile so he wouldn't worry but he was. Was she scare on what he'll say if she knew or just worry she was telling this to a bad person. Only the gods knows that answer.


End file.
